


silver rings

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Season 3A, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, some spoilers for S3A and brief S3B, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves Beacon Hills with Cora after dealing with Deucalion. Wanting to mourn Erica and Boyd’s death; Derek seeks solace on the east coast, but five months later he shows up in Beacon Hills without Cora. Stiles may or may not be happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silver rings

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a canon au where Jennifer never happened. At least not to Derek and Erica and Boyd still died but during the summer when Derek was looking for both of them, Stiles and Derek worked together and had a fling. 
> 
> beta'ed by my darling [ breakingjen](http://www.breakingjen.tumblr.com)

During the summer that Erica and Boyd were missing, Stiles and Derek became closer. Stiles helped Derek look for his two missing Beta’s and it gave Stiles more time to bond with Derek.

They ended up starting a fling. The second month they were together, one thing led to another. Stiles was helping Derek research something over at Derek’s loft and in the heat of the moment when Derek gave him a look that was peaceful and hungry; Stiles leaned over and kissed him. It was brief, but quickly heated. Clothes were thrown across the room with no finesse and hurried touches and kisses were given. It was different than Stiles ever expected his first time would be. He thought different, so many different scenarios always ran rampant in his mind, but none of them ever came close to this and he was thankful for that.

It was supposed to be just a simple summer fling. Nothing more, but Stiles felt like something was missing.

And then as quickly as the fling started—Boyd and Erica died and then Derek left. He left with Cora and didn’t even tell him or say goodbye.

~*~

Stiles had been trying his hardest to move on. He thought about going to Jungle, but it didn’t feel right. At least not now. He decided something else was in order.

He was going to change his appearance a little. Not his outer appearance per se, but what lays beneath the layers of clothing.

After the fiasco with Scott’s tattoo and the tattoo parlor, Stiles decided to go to a different one on the outskirts of town, but for himself. He wanted to get a piercing.

He couldn’t decide on what though.

::

He had to get a fake ID so that they wouldn’t ask him for his father’s signature. The last thing Stiles wanted was for his dad to find out about him getting his nipples pierced.

“How much is this gonna hurt?” Stiles asks, wincing at the giant needle that was supposed to go in both of his nipples. The guy was preparing the needle and sanitizing it.

“Be quiet, please. It’s a process, if you move it will hurt even worse.”  The guy says, taking the two rings and dipping them antiseptic.

“Oh, Great. Thanks.” Stiles says drily. Stiles was laying back on a table.

The guy told Stiles to lift up his shirt and Stiles just scowled. Why was he doing this again? It was fucking freezing in here. “Dude why is it so cold in here?”

“Because I like the cold.”

He ended up paying for two simple silver rings with one bead on each. After he got them both done, they hurt like hell, but the guy who did his nipples gave him some ointment to help with the pain. He told Stiles to wait at least 2 months before playing with them and touching them extensively. After he said that, he gave Stiles a pamphlet to help take care of his nipples and sent him on his way.

His nipples were way more sensitive than they used to be and he already had extremely sensitive nipples without the piercing. He enjoyed it nonetheless.

::

After the two month mark, Stiles started to slowly touch his nipples more and they felt healed, but he knew that it would take at the most; a year for them to completely heal.

He was feeling incredibly horny when he was by himself in his room on a Saturday night. He had the house to himself for once. The whole week had been fairly uneventful, there was no big bads wanting to destroy everyone and Stiles just wanted to unwind. His dad was out on a call for the night and he probably wouldn’t be back until early in the morning.

Stiles had his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, his dark blue briefs pulled down under his balls, his cock half hard, laying up against his happy trail. Stiles lazily stroked his shaft with his left hand, his right hand coming up to his chest to touch his nipples, pinching them and pulling on them. There was a small sting after he let go of them, he let his right hand wander down towards the pink furl of his asshole, circling the rim, just to tease.

Wanting to test a theory, Stiles moved both of his hands up to his chest to tweak and pinch at his nipples one more time before he was coming quickly. It was like a spark had gone off, and Stiles was left tingling from the aftershocks, his whole body feeling the vibrations of his release. He had never had an orgasm that intense by just playing with his nipples.  

If he thought about Derek while coming--well, no one had to know. Ever.

Oh, he could get used to this.

Stiles laid back down, blissful and sated. Not soon after he was falling asleep and drifting off into unconsciousness.

~*~

It was Tuesday and Stiles only had 4 classes on Tuesday. His last class was P.E. and he hoped to god that the other guys didn’t throw a ball at his chest again. The last time they played football (which was right after he got his nipples pierced), some douche that Stiles barely knew, passed the ball to him and hit him straight in his right nipple and he was beyond pissed.

Stiles knew that his nipples didn’t hurt anymore, but he couldn’t be so sure that that wouldn’t happen again. He didn’t want to risk it. If he had the opportunity to be on a different team, he was not going to pass it up.

Stiles shrugged it off, opening his locker and looking for his P.E. jersey and putting it on.

“Asses on the field!” Coach Finstock yelled. Stiles sighed, slamming his locker and walking out of the locker room.

Scott was already outside waiting for him when he walked out. Taking a deep breath and running his hands down his jersey to smooth it down, Stiles headed outside towards Scott.

::

Scott waved Stiles over while waiting over by the benchers outside.

“Are we going to hang out after school and play some Call of Duty?” Scott asks, walking with Stiles towards the locker room.

“Um, sure? Sounds fun.” Stiles smiles before saying, “Oh, man. I hope Finstock picks me to be on your team. I don’t want to be on that douche’s team again. “ Stiles sighs.

"Oh? We’re playing football, right?” Scott asks, watching Stiles out of the corner of his eye. Stiles was rubbing absently at one of his nipples. Almost like he was playing with them. That’s odd.

Scott quickly filed that away as one of Stiles’ weird antics.

“Yeah…”

::

“Can you come hang with us on Saturday?” Lydia asks, in between taking a sip of her chai latte.

“It depends? Does this involve me being a third wheel with you and Aiden? If so, then the answer is a big fat no. I’d rather skip on that, thanks.” Stiles scoffs, taking a bite of his macaroni and cheese.

“Actually, I was going to go out with Scott.” Lydia says casually.

Stiles immediately started choking on his water.

“What?!” Stiles sputters.

“Yeah. We went on one date last week and it was really nice.” Lydia smiles. She genuinely looks happy.

“So, let me get this straight, instead of being a third wheel to Aiden, I would be a third wheel to my best friend.”

“Not exactly. I invited Allison, Isaac, Danny and Ethan too.”

“Yeah, thats not happening. I’m gonna be the odd man out while I watch all of you guys mack on each other. Nope.”

Stiles poked one of his nipples and Lydia’s eyes followed that movement, curious.

“Are you—?” Lydia tried but failed to form words. She had a feeling she knew exactly what Stiles was doing but didn’t comment further on it.

“Look, I just.. I don’t want to do that. I want to be alone.” She knew what he meant. Stiles wanted to be left alone, not be alone.

Lydia smiled sadly at him, nodding and looked away.

::

“So...buddy, you and Lydia?” Stiles says casually, while watching Scott sift through his locker for his textbooks.

“She told you? I’m sorry man, I was gonna tell you, but-”

“No, its totally okay, besides. That ship with me and Lydia sailed a long time ago. I’m completely cool with it.” Stiles smiles, fixing his backpack straps. “I’m happy for you, buddy.” Stiles pats Scott on the shoulder.

“Thanks.” Scott smiles softly, closing his locker and walking with Stiles to the school doors.

::

3 months later; Derek came back, but it wasn’t until a week after he came back that Stiles found out.

::

They were meeting up at Derek’s loft to research a few things. Scott wanted to ask Derek about something supernatural and figured that Derek might be able to help. Stiles was there too, along with Lydia and Allison.

“What is it exactly that you want to know about Werefoxes?” Derek asks, looking at Scott. They were all standing around Derek’s table. It was littered with old books.

“Anything you can tell me.” Scott replies, looking at both Derek and Stiles before scratching his head and smiling.

Derek tells him all that he knows about Werefoxes and what they’re known for. He doesn’t know much, but he’ll tell Scott what he can.

Derek’s eyes trail over to Stiles, he sees Stiles’ hands touching his chest time and time again. More specifically, his nipples. That is strange. Why is he doing that?

Derek continues on about the Werefox when he sees Stiles out of the corner of his eye touching his nipples. Again.

Derek pauses, looking at Stiles.

“Why are you always touching your nipples?” Derek asks, look skeptically at Stiles. Stiles’ face flushing a dark red.

He probably wasn’t expecting to get caught.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks, searching Derek’s face for something, of what, he’s not sure.

Stiles rubs absently at his right nipple.

Derek’s eyes widen as he watches Stiles.

“There, you just did it again? Why do you keep doing that?” It’s not a question anymore. It’s a demand to know. Scott gapes openly at their display, Lydia laughing to herself while Allison looks like she’s in pain from just watching Derek and Stiles.

Stiles frowns. “Dude, not that its any of your business, but I got my nipples pierced.”

Scott groans in frustration, rubbing his temples.

“Oh.”

Stiles scowls at Derek and his simple "oh." The nerve. The audacity for him to ask something like that? Why the fuck?

Derek sighs, his shoulders slumping slightly. He's been gone for only five months and this is what he gets. Sue him for being concerned. He didn’t understand what Stiles’ problem was.

::

They all leave two hours later, save for Stiles. Derek watching him hover close to the door before thinking “fuck it” and pulls Stiles aside to ask him what his deal is. He’s had enough of Stiles being standoffish and rude.

“What’s your problem?” Derek asks, his left hand on Stiles’ right shoulder, rubbing gently.

"What's my problem? Wow, I can't believe you even need to ask." Stiles scoffs, walking away from the conversation.

“Don't do that." Derek says, frowning.

"Do what, Derek? Walk away? That’s exactly what you did." Stiles scowls.

"I was pushed into a corner, Stiles. I didn't know what else to do but leave. I had just lost Erica and Boyd. " Derek takes a deep breath before continuing, "I needed time to grieve which I couldn't get with the threats around every corner that this town is smothered in."

Stiles smiles softly, not in happiness, but in sympathy. "Why didn't you just tell me then? I would have listened."

"I couldn't. I didn't want to talk with anyone. I just wanted to take Cora with me and leave. I wasn't planning on ever coming back."

At that, Stiles' nostrils flared in anger.  "Ever?"

"No. I was not. This town has taken too much from me, Stiles. It’s toxic."

"Then why are you here?" Stiles looks up, his face cold this time, no feeling.

"Because of you." Derek says evenly. "I came back for you."

"Me?"

"You." Derek smiles.

Before Derek could say anything else Stiles is on him, kissing his lips, biting them and begging for entrance when Derek relents and gives in, Stiles doesn't hesitate, sucking on Derek's tongue and licking all over the roof of Derek's mouth, his gums and kissing him like he's dying, as if its the last time he will ever get to do this. Stiles moans, running his fingers through Derek’s dark hair.

Derek gives Stiles a minute to just enjoy this, to feel Stiles and for Stiles to feel him pressed flush against his chest and breathing in the air from both their lungs, before he's crowding Stiles up against a wall, and hiking Stiles' legs up around his waist so he can hold him up against the wall.

Stiles moves his lips from Derek's and starts kissing Derek's neck and sucking bruises that fade away quickly after being made. It always fascinated Stiles, how quickly Derek healed. He did wish though that the bruises would stay.

Stiles pants breathlessly as Derek moves his neck away from Stiles’ lips to nip and kiss at Stiles pale mole-dotted throat. Derek could feel hot puffs of breath on his cheek where Stiles was breathing in and out heavily at Derek’s ministrations, Stiles pawing at Derek’s clothed back in an attempt to rid him of his shirt.

Derek used his hands to lift Stiles back up around him because they had gotten untangled while being up against the wall, lazily kissing. Derek walked over towards the untouched bed and laid Stiles down on it, kissing him briefly before bending down to suck hard on Stiles’ adams apple, knocking the breath out of Stiles before pulling at Stiles’ shirt to lift it over his arms and throw it to the side of the bed somewhere. They needed to be naked. They were both wearing too much clothing. When Stiles’ shirt was on the floor, Derek leaned back to admire the silver in Stiles’ nipples. They were simple rings, nothing fancy. He liked them. A lot.

Stiles tracked Derek’s eyes that were directed at his nipples and smirked. He moved to sit up against the headboard as Derek leaned on his knees in between Stiles’ legs. Stiles pushed at Derek’s purple henley, pushing it up over and off strong arms, over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Stiles moved to kiss Derek’s tan skin, over Derek’s heart. He could see Derek had grown his chest hair out. Stiles smoothed his hand over dark hair on Derek’s firm chest. Stiles never knew that Derek even had chest hair or if he waxed it or what-- all he knew was that he liked it.

Stiles held his right palm over Derek’s heart before looking into Derek’s hazel eyes. “I missed you.” Stiles says, the hand he had over Derek’s heart now caressing Derek’s cheek, the stubble under his palm surprisingly soft. Stiles eyes were dilated, the pupils blown completely as he stared into Derek’s eyes. Derek gave him a look that said _“i missed you too”_ and then he was standing up to unbutton his jeans and slip off his under armor boxer briefs. Derek’s uncut cock hanging in between the the cut “v” of his hips. Stiles licked his lips without realizing it and Derek’s eyes tracked the movement.

Derek moved down towards Stiles’ legs so he could pull Stiles’ beige jeans down his legs, hands grabbing on Stiles’ briefs along the way, pulling them down pale lanky legs and off, throwing them on the floor.

Derek has to stop for a moment, his breath hitching at the sight of Stiles with a lubed up plug in his ass. Stiles smirked and said, “I’ve gotten more adventurous. I like having the plug in me while doing other things.”

Derek was at a loss for words.

They didn’t have any lube. When Derek left Beacon Hills, he discarded what was left of it in the loft and then left for the East Coast with Cora. Derek never thought this would happen again with him and Stiles, so he didn’t prepare.

Stiles looked at him in concern when Derek stopped touching him.

“Are you wanting lube? I have some in my pocket. “ Stiles pointed towards his discarded jeans that lay half-hazardly on the floor next to a vacant nightstand.

“Oh.” Derek says.

Stiles snorted, “Before you say anything, its for the plug. I keep lube on me for that.”

Instead of replying, Derek just gets off the bed to retrieve the bottle, going back to the bed, moving Stiles’ pale legs apart and pulling out the plug. Stiles whimpers at the loss. Derek pops the cap of the bottom and applies some to his right hand before lubing up his cock, rubbing the lubricant all over in a lather. Pulling Stiles closer to him, Derek rubs the head of his cock on Stiles’ rim, the tip catching barely on the small pink crinkle of skin, before pushing in all the way to the hilt. Stiles screams, his ass clenching tight on the thick cock inside him. Its been way too long. And Derek’s cock is definitely thicker than the plug.

 Derek wrapped Stiles’ legs around waist, Stiles’ feet digging into Derek’s asscheeks, and his hands clawing desperately for more at his back. Stiles groaned when Derek’s cock brushed over his prostate briefly before setting in a rhythm of thrusts that were fast and then slow, so incredibly slow that Stiles had to move his hands from Derek’s back to dig fingernails into Derek’s asscheeks to get him to go faster, leaving little crescent shapes on his ass that healed as quickly as they were made.

“Please.” The plea did not go unheard. Derek heard him and he wanted more. He’d only been back for a week but this was the first day he’d seen Stiles since being back. All Derek wanted to do was stay, right where he was and never leave. Wrapped around Stiles.

Derek nosed at the column of Stiles’ neck, leaving kisses and love bites with blunt human teeth. his hands coming up to Stiles nipples and tugging at the jewelry, watching in fascination as Stiles’ face lit up in pleasure, his mouth forming a silent o.

Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ nipples to yank on Stiles’ long hair, revealing the long pale neck, leaning down to bite hard on the soft flesh that was dotted with small beauty marks, his hips making rough movements, hipbones slapping at the the back of Stiles’ thighs, Stiles’ moans flittering through the air mixing with Derek’s. Derek holds Stiles’ cheek in his hand, swallowing his moans with his mouth. Stiles groans through the kiss when a particular rough thrust causes Derek’s cock to jab right at his prostate in all the right ways. He feels like he’s floating, waiting, soaking in bliss.

“Shh,” Stiles’ hands find Derek’s back, digging into the flesh, hard, wandering over the hard planes of the triskele in the middle of Derek’s shoulder blades, groaning when Derek fucks up into him one more time, before stilling there. “Fuck. I’m coming..ahh, Stiles!” Derek moans, biting onto Stiles lower lip as he spills his load deep inside Stiles’ warm pliant body.

Stiles moves his one hand from Derek’s back and finds his own cock and starts to lazily jerk it, his thumb brushing over the tip and smoothing back the foreskin, he feels precome bead from the tip of his cock, he’s barely there, losing himself as Derek’s release washes over him and inside him. He’s missed this. As much as he is pissed at Derek for leaving, as much as he wished Derek would just confide in him--being with Derek, Derek being wrapped all around him, having Derek’s seed fill him up and make him feel full like nothing else ever has, makes everything worth it. When Derek’s starts to make shallow thrusts and hit his sweet spot, its enough for Stiles to let go completely, his orgasm rushing over him in vibrating waves, his mouth open the whole time in a scream, Derek’s hazel eyes never leaving his face.

“Fuck, that was..that was amazing.” Stiles half moans half sighs, wiping his right palm over his sweaty forehead. He feels blissful. He hasn’t felt this way in months. Since before Derek left really.

Derek pulls out of Stiles, a large trickle of come leaks from Stiles’ ass, Derek follows the movement with hungry eyes before going to fetch a washcloth to wipe them both down.

Stiles tries to muster enough strength to sit up so he can feel the rim of his hole. The puffy rim is red and all fucked out. Stiles pushes at his hole, feeling more come trickle out. The moan he makes at the sight does not escape Derek’s ears.

Derek smirks, walking over to Stiles and says, “You always did like it when I came inside you.”

Stiles nods, a small smile flits over his face, moving his hand that was pushing at his hole away and smears it on Derek’s bedsheet. Stiles watches as Derek rubs the slightly damp washcloth over his asshole and then wipes it over his stomach and chest, the washcloth brushing briefly over Stiles’ pierced nipples. Stiles groans.

It feels like a few hours pass between them after Derek stops cleaning Stiles up.

“Are you going to stay this time?” Stiles asks, his face is hopeful. Derek doesn’t miss Stiles’ intake of breath before Derek replies.

Derek freezes for a moment, watching Stiles before a small smile lights up his face, his eyes closed, the crinkles of his eyes scrunched together. It makes Derek seem strangely younger. Stiles just wants it to be like this always.

“For you.” Derek says.

~*~

“So, are you and, uh...Derek, a thing?” Scott asks, jerking his game controller while they’re playing Call of Duty. They are in Stiles’ room playing Call of Duty and munching on snacks that Stiles had procured from the pantry where he kept them hidden from his dad.

“We’re definitely something.” Stiles smiles at Scott.

“Okay, cool. You and Derek definitely deserve happiness. I’m happy for you.” Scott beams at him, hitting pause on the game controller.

“Thanks, man.” Stiles drops his own game controller to tackle Scott to the ground, hugging him. “I love you, bro.”

“I love you too. I’m totally kicking your ass though.” Scott challenges.

“You’re on.” Stiles says, smirking and picking up his controller.

**Author's Note:**

>  **edit:** dammitbilinski notified me via comment of my mistakes with the piercings and I know now the treatment of nipple rings is wrong. I'm not going to change it though for this fic because so many people have already read/commented/gave kudos and I will keep that in mind the next time I decide to write a fic with nipple piercings. Thank you for the help. :')
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
